Jill Valentine
| image = | age = 23''Resident Evil'', Opening credits (cutscene). | dob = c.1975 | occupation = S.T.A.R.S. Officer | status = Alive | gender = Female | blood = B | height = 166cm (5'4"ft) | weight = 50.4kg (111lbs) }} Jill Valentine is a member of Raccoon City Police Department's special forces unit, the Special Tactics and Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.). She is the lead female protagonist of Resident Evil. Biography The Umbrella Incident On the night of July 24th, 1998, S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team launched its investigation in the Arklay Mountains. They were searching the forest area for the members of Bravo Team, who had gone missing shortly after takeoff. From the skies, they found the empty wreckage of Bravo Team's helicopter and proceeded to investigate the area. The newest recruit to Alpha Team, Joseph Frost, found a severed hand at the site before being killed by a pack of zombie dogs. Alpha Team pilot, Brad Vickers, panicked and fled the area with the helicopter, leaving the surviving members of the team stranded. Jill—along with Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, and Albert Wesker—retreated to a strange mansion deeper in the woods. Inside of the mansion, the team decides to split up and continue their investigation. They find more strange creatures and the corpses of their fellow Bravo Team companions. During her search, Jill teams up with Barry Burton and they navigate the maze-like surroundings of the mansion. As the two uncover the secrets of the bizarre location, Jill discovers that Alpha Team's commanding officer, Albert Wesker was secretly conducting biological experiments with Umbrella and had orchestrated the entire incident. In addition, he has also blackmailed Barry into betraying the team at his request. Wesker unveils a new creation, the Tyrant, which promptly turns on Wesker and mortally wounds him. Barry, now free from Wesker's control, aids Jill in subduing the Tyrant and they reunite with Chris and the sole survivor of Bravo Team, Rebecca Chambers. The team makes the decision to destroy the mansion and contain the virus. As Rebecca sets the device for the triggering system, the team receives a radio broadcast from Brad who is hovering over the mansion. The four survivors regroup and signal Brad from the nearby heliport. Just then, the Tyrant breaks through the floor and together, they defeat the creature. As the helicopter takes off, the mansion explodes in the distance. Raccoon City outbreak After returning from the mansion, Jill and the surviving team members present their evidence of the incident. Over the course of three months, Umbrella is held responsible for its crimes and their research facilities are shut down. Life returns to normal until civilians across the city begin exhibiting signs of t-Virus infection. In short time, the entire city is consumed by the virus. Jill's whereabouts at this time are unknown. Appearance Development While 1.5 was in development, Jill and the other surviving members of S.T.A.R.S. were not slated to appear.GamePro magazine (February 1997), Resident Evil 2: The Horror Continues (p.36-37) In a 1997 GamePro interview, producer Shinji Mikami explains that this is due to the S.T.A.R.S. members overcoming their fear during the events of Resident Evil. A new cast was needed to achieve the same level of horror as the first game. Despite their physical absence, there is a chance that Roy would have mentioned the S.T.A.R.S. members to Elza Walker as he had built a relationship with them prior to the Umbrella Incident.CAPCOM design WORKS, BIOHAZARD 2 Initial Concept Art (p.27)Concept artwork from the 1.5 era depicts Roy hanging out with Chris Redfield, Joseph Frost, and Forest Speyer. Gallery Conceptual/promotional artwork Resident Evil - Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine alpha.png|Jill and Chris close-up. BIO HAZARD - Jill Valentine illustration - 02_illust1.jpg|Jill in plainclothes and at the shooting range with Chris. Gameplay screens Sources ;Notes ;References Category:Resident Evil characters Category:Female characters